Lluvia
by Lia-chan555
Summary: Se había enamorado desde que le conoció, ...pero ese fue el peor día, cuando lo vio, a chico de sus sueños besando a otra, su mundo se derrumbo, tal vez el no la amaba y sus esperanzas cayeron al suelo.Todo cambio ese día, cuando fue con su mejor amigo y todo ocurrió bajo la lluvia. ¡REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA SHIMORI MATSUMOTO! Regalo de Normavanessa2000 (O sea yo xD)


**Hola! Bueno este fic es para...¡Shimori Matsumoto! ¡FELIZ CUMPLE SHIMORI-CHAN! Espero te guste este One-shot**

**Bueno…solo te digo que espero que este día te la pases muy bien!**

**Así que el disclaimer!**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece…ni tampoco los Ocs que salen…todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

**Lluvia**

**One-shot**

**Para: Shimori Matsumoto**

**De: Normavanessa2000…ahora Lia-chan555**

**Pareja: Suzuno x Oc**

* * *

La brisa del atardecer le mecía sus cabellos negros, lacio-ondulados que le llegaban hasta sus hombros, era dueña de unos ojos negros brillantes, dos lagunas azabaches que te atraparían con solo verlos, y resaltaban en su blanca piel.

Caminaba en silencio, mientras que una bella paleta de colores adornaba el cielo, un paisaje digno de verse, sin embargo, ella prefería ver el gris del asfalto.

Había estado enamorada de él desde que le conoció, pero él…a cada oportunidad le ignoraba por completo, había tantas veces que no llegaba a comprenderlo, pero a pesar de todo, ella seguía enamorada de él.

Shimori Matsumoto era su nombre, y había estado pensando cada momento en esos bellos ojos zafiro que siempre le habían atraído, pareciendo siempre dos cubos de hielo, fríos al igual que el.

Siguió con su camino cabizbaja observando el suelo, como si fuera lo único que pudiera ver, se detuvo cerca de un bello parque donde la brisa del bello atardecer mecía las copas de los árboles.

Camino un poco más cuando la imagen que vio frente a sus ojos le rompió su corazón, se lleno de dolor y sus brillantes ojos negros se cristalizaban, y ahí estaba él, el chico de sus sueños, aquel chico albino alto y de piel blanca le había enamorado, pero ahora, era como si le dieran una apuñalada por sus espalda, como si algo dentro de ella se rompiera, Suzuno Fuusuke el chico del que se había enamorado perdidamente estaba besando a otra chica.

En estos momentos sus ojos azules zafiro estaban cerrados como si disfrutara de aquel beso, mientras que la chica de cabellos azules hasta un poco más arriba de sus hombros disfrutaba de todo aquello.

Lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaron por sus mejillas blancas, no soporto más y huyo de ahí.

A veces pensaba como se pudo enamorar del chico más frío que pudo conocer, pero no podía olvidarlo, su nombre, sus ojos, sus pocas sonrisas se las había guardado en su corazón que en estos momento estaba completamente roto y lastimado.

Corrió a su casa, sus hermanos no se encontraban, y aprovecho, cerró la puerta de su cuarto con seguro y se lanzo a la cama a llorar, las lagrimas seguían bajando de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas, sentía tanto dolor, ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora? ¿Besándose otra vez? ¿Tomándose de la mano? ¿Sonriendo? Como quería que fuera ella a la que le dedicara sus sonrisas, a la que besara y tomara de la mano, pero todo era una ilusión…una ilusión que jamás se cumpliría…un sueño…irreal.

Un pitido hiso que parara un poco de llorar, era su celular, lo busco entre sus cosas, cuando lo vio, sonrió ligeramente al ver el nombre que adornaba la pantalla del aparato…en letras negras decía "Heat"

Heat…era su mejor amigo y le había apoyado desde hace tanto tiempo, pulso el botón de contestar dispuesta a escuchar la voz de su amigo que tal vez le quitaría ese dolor.

Se seco sus lagrimas, mientras que observaba que sus ojos negros estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar y trato de que su voz se escuchara alegre y feliz

—_Bueno—_Dijo la peli negra al lado de la línea esperando a que le contestara

—_¡Hola Shimori!_—se escucho la voz alegre del chico, desde el otro lado, la peli negra sonrió un poco más al escuchar la voz de su amigo, siempre tan feliz, siempre la levantaba de animo

—_Hola Heat—_Contesto

—_B-Bueno, me preguntaba ¿si te gustaría venir a mi casa?—_pregunto el albino algo nervioso aunque la oji negra no lo noto

—_Claro que si, Heat—Contesto_

—_Te espero—_Dijo el chico mientras que colgaba,

Una vez lista, tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa, aun seguía un tanto triste y dolida, tanto que dejo su móvil al igual que su paraguas.

Llego a la casa del chico y llamo a la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a un chico albino, de cabellos algo cortos y desordenados, de brillantes ojos celestes.

—Hola Shimori— Dijo el albino con un leve sonrojo y con una sonrisa

—Hola Heat—Saludo, tratando de que su voz sonara alegre y no deprimida.

—Primero que todo, ya que estas aquí, te hare la cena, ya es algo tarde—Menciono el chico mientras se dirigía a la cocina, Shimori sonrió un poco, y se sentó en uno de los sillones blancos del chico

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, el albino llevaba consigo dos platos de comida y los colocaba en la mesa

—Listo—dijo con una sonrisa, Shimori se levanto con una diminuta sonrisa y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor

—Delicioso—Dijo la peli negra al probar la comida que el oji celeste le había llevado, este sonrió mientras un lindo tono carmín cubría sus mejillas

Acabaron de comer, y se sentaron en silencio en los sillones de la sala

—Shimori-chan te tengo que decir algo—dijo el chico suavemente, la oji negra levanto la vista para verlo mejor, el chico suspiro mientras sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas,

—S-Shimori…y-yo—Tartamudeo el chico nervio mientras se ponía cada vez más rojo, al último cerró los ojos muy sonrojado—¡Y-Yo te amo!—Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y estaba todavía más rojo que el cabello de Hiroto

La chica se sonrojo levemente ¿C-Cómo Había dicho?

—H-Heat…yo—La chica simplemente se había quedado muda ante tal cosa, jamás creyó que a su mejor amigo le gustara, sin embargo, ella no lo amaba y le dolía tener que decírselo

—¿Q-Quieres ser mi novia?—pregunto sonrojado y nervioso temiendo la respuesta de la oji negra, ella estaba también roja

—Y-Yo…—verdaderamente estaba sin palabras ¿Cómo contestarle si le había dicho tan repentinamente? Ella no lo amaba, solo lo veía como su amigo, su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien, pero este no la amaba, ¿Debería aceptar?

—E-esto…D-dame un poco m-más de tiempo para pensarlo—dijo cabizbaja, el chico bajo la cabeza también, temía que su amiga dijera eso…

—Es por Suzuno ¿No?—Pregunto cabizbajo el chico, la peli negra abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras levantaba un poco su cabeza…La había descubierto

—Y-Yo…H-Heat tal vez no te pueda corresponder…ya lo sabes al parecer—dijo con su cabeza baja

El oji celeste apretó los puños ¿Por qué lo amaba a el? El solo la hacía sufrir, no tenia corazón alguno, mientras que el mismo le podía dar felicidad, ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué le ves a alguien sin corazón—Menciono el chico algo molesto por lo mismo, la peli negra no respondió, bajo su cabeza más—Entonces te hare olvidar a ese chico—dijo mientras que se acercaba a Shimori y levantaba su cabeza, ella abrió los ojos mientras veía al albino

—Y-Yo…—el chico cerro sus ojos mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la oji negra, cada vez sus rostros estaban cerca, le quería besar

—P-Para—el chico no hiso caso, siguió lentamente

—¡P-Para!—grito la peli negra mientras le empujaba, sin saber cómo, lagrimas cristalinas caían por sus mejillas

—¿P-Por qué?— Fue lo que pronuncio el peli blanco, mientras la chica seguía llorando, la oji negra solo salió de ahí lo antes posible, el oji celeste vio como la chica salía de su casa y apretó los puños

* * *

Abrió su paraguas mientras que veía que gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, lo suponía, y tenia que encontrarla lo antes posible, la lluvia se intensifico muy pronto y comenzó a caminar.

¿Cómo había permitido que Clara le besara? El no la amaba, solo tenia ojos para cierta persona, y esa era Shimori.

Fue a buscarla, supo de inmediato que la chica les había visto. Había ido a su casa para hablar por ella, pero su hermano Hiroshi le había dicho que no se encontraba, al parecer el también quería buscarla. El albino se lo impidió y dijo que iría él a buscarla.

Hiroshi acepto a regañadientes, le preocupaba demasiado, había salido sin su móvil ni un paraguas.

Cando recordó, que la chica siempre iba en tren y decidió esperarla en la estación.

Agacho su cabeza, mientras trataba de secar las ultimas lagrimas que había derramado, el tren siguió su camino, y ella observaba por la ventana. Ya había oscurecido, y la lluvia arreciaba fuertemente.

Se sentía tan mal, ella no podía corresponderle a Heat, ella amaba a Suzuno, pero el simplemente no la amaba, tal vez era momento de rendirse y abrir su corazón a otro y tal vez corresponderle a Heat.

El trena paro en la estación, ahí terminaba el viaje, se bajo mientras las gotas de lluvia volvían a empaparla otra vez, camino perdida en sus pensamientos, viendo el suelo, cuando reconoció de inmediato.

Levanto su cabeza cuando lo vio, la persona que le había robado u corazón, pero cuando le veía, sentía tanta tristeza.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí?—pregunto con tristeza la peli negra mientras observaba al oji zafiro verla de manera fría mientras sostenía un paraguas azul.

El chico sonrió tan solo un poco, algo no tan visible y mucho menos en la oscuridad y en la lluvia.

—Esperarte—menciono con simpleza al verla—Te llevare a casa, tu hermano está muy preocupado — Dijo, la oji negra se sintió todavía peor, su amor patagónico había besado a otra, la declaración de Heat y como le contesto y como le había ilusionado, y ahora preocupaba a su hermano.

—L-Lo siento—dijo

—Ven—dijo, la oji negra le siguió con la cabeza gacha

Les faltaban tan solo una cuadra para llegar a la casa de la oji negra, y ambos permanecían en silencio absoluto

—¿A dónde fuiste?—pregunto Suzuno rompiendo el silencio

—C-Con Heat—dijo en un susurro que parecía más para ella que para él, el oji zafiro frunció el ceño levemente, como si idea le molestase

—¿Y?—No podía responder a su inadecuada pregunta, no podía hablar de la repentina declaración de Heat

—S-solo fui a visitarlo—dijo

—A mi no me mientes-dijo con frialdad el chico, Shimori solo agacho la cabeza más, era obvio que Suzuno la descubriera, el siempre sacaba la verdad—Se te ha confesado ¿No?—Dijo el albino, la oji negra abrió grandes sus ojos ¿Cómo le había descubierto?—Que le contestaste—pregunto de nuevo el oji zafiro

—No es asunto tuyo—dijo tratando de ignorar lo dicho

—Supongo que no—dijo, caminaron unos cuantos pasos en silencio

—Tal vez…le diga que si—dijo Shimori, el albino se sorprendió pero lo disimulo muy bien—De otra manera, estaría interrumpiendo entre tu relación con Clara—dijo con tristeza la peli negra, al chico pareciera como si cada palabra le doliera—Aceptare estar con Heat…Así todo estará bien ¿No?—dijo, sentía que quería llorar pero no podía—Tu estarás con Clara y yo con Heat—dijo

—¿De verdad lo amas?—pregunto el chico, como si aquellas palabras le dolieran y le molestaran a la vez. La chica se detuvo sorprendida, era cierto, muy cierto

—¡C-Claro que sí!—Dijo gritando, era una total mentira, ella no lo amaba solo veía a Heat como un amigo, no como algo más—¡Debo corresponderle! ¡El me dijo que me amaba desde que me conoció!—dijo

—¿Te enamoras de las personas que dicen amarte?—pregunto con un tono más subido y molesto, la chica apretó los puños

—¿Es malo eso?—contesto molesta, le gustaba hacerle eso, molestarla y hacerla sufrir—¡E-Estoy cansada de que todos estos años de amor no correspondido, siempre te he amado pero tú no!—y Sin quererlo le había confesado sus sentimientos, se sonrojo por lo que dijo, pero aun así seguía molesta—¡¿Por qué no solo piensas en Clara?!—le dolía decirle tal cosa al chico de sus sueños, pero estaba cansada y molesta —¡Olvídate de mí!—grito, cada palabra, le hacía sentir peor. Solo más sufrimiento

—¡Tú me amas! ¿¡No?!—Grito molesto mientras se giraba a verla—¡Es así y siempre lo supe!—eso la tomo por sorpresa pero aun así estaba enojada, y no le importaba las palabras—¡No serás capaz de amar a alguien más!—grito efusivo

La chica bajo la cabeza y varias lagrimas traicioneras volvieron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban vidriados y rojos de tanto llorar—¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso?—pregunto en tono bajo, más lagrimas rodaron y caían por sus mejillas—¡Es cierto!—grito enojada llena de dolor, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y más lagrimas siguieron cayendo por sus mejillas—¡Es justo como dices!—Continuo, Siguió sollozando— ¿Pero que más hacer si no puedo evitarlo?—era cierto aquella pregunta una duda que ni siquiera ella tenia respuesta, Suzuno se acerco aun con el paraguas en sus manos—Tu no me amas—dijo, sintió una opresión en su pecho, más dolor y más lagrimas rodaron.

El chico se acerco y levanto el rostro de la chica que le miro confundida y sorprendida, el chico se acerco y le beso en sus labios con dulzura, la chica abrió grandes sus ojos, pero al final correspondió

El chico se separo

—No me vuelvas a decir que amas a otro…yo te amo— Dijo mientras veía los brillantes ojos negros de la peli negra, que tenia un bonito tono carmín adornando sus mejillas—¿Quieres ser mi novia?—pregunto finalmente y ella sonrió, mientras asentía levemente, así volviéndose a unir en un beso

* * *

**Tan-chan! Se que no me bien…demo espero les guste…en especial a ti Shimori-chan! **

**Esta one-shot surgió cuando vi Itazura na kiss en el capítulo 14 xD**

**Haruna: Bueno Shimori-chan ¡Feliz cumple! Aquí estan todos **

**Bueno una vez más..todos juntos!**

**Todos: ¡FELIZ CUMPLE Y QUE TE LA PASES BIEN EN ESTE DIA!**

**Yo: pásatela muy bien Shisu-chan! Y sin más sayo!**


End file.
